Gossip
by Nyah1
Summary: “Tell me, Ginny, what do you prefer? A true or a false rumor?” DG. It's not like I wanted it to be, but please read and review and let me know what you think.


Hey, this is my first english D&G fanfiction. At first, I had intendet it to be more funny and shorter. But I couldn't do it somehow. Maybe I'll give it another try some other time, but right now I hope you'll like this as well : ). Please review to let me know what you think.

* * *

* * *

**Gossip **

When Ginny woke up this morning, she knew something was wrong. The way her roommate looked at her, when she made her way to the bathroom puzzled her.

But that was just the beginning.

When she went down for breakfast, almost every head turned as soon as she entered the hall. At first she tried to ignore the whispers that began to replace the eerie silence, but as she sat down next to her brother she became nervous.

She elbowed him, to get his attention.

"Ron, is there something wrong with me? Do I look funny ?" she studied his face, but all she found was total confusion.

She groaned in frustration at her all-time-oblivious brother. She kept her breakfast to a minimum and fled the great hall without even swallowing the last bite.

Her first class today was Potions with the Slytherins. She groaned. What did she do to deserve this?

On her way down to the dungeons she passed a bathroom. She hurried inside and took a long, good look at herself. She couldn't find anything remarkable about her appearance. Her hair was the normal, shiny red and in her opinion lay her curls exceptionally good today. Her skin was smooth like always and there was nothing wrong with her clothes. She frowned. It had to be something else.

She left the bathroom only to stumble upon Lavender and Pavarti.

"Oh, hey. Are you on your way to the dungeons ?" Ginny asked friendly. Maybe they would give her some hint at what was up.

Lavender raised one of her finely shaped eyebrows. She looked Ginny up and down.

"I really don't know how you, of all people, managed to get your hands on someone like him…" she turned to Pavarti "lets go."

Ginny stood there paralyzed. What the hell ?

The bell brought her out of her stupor. Fuck, now she would be late for Potions. Runnig as fast as her legs could carry her, she arrived panting just as Snape was about to close the door.

He just sneered at her, but said nothing. She took her seat next to Blanche, one of her fellow classmates and the only girl Ginny actually thought of as a friend.

"Morning Blanche, you won't believe how crappy my day was so far." She moaned and waited for a reaction from her friend and felt a slight pang when there came none.

Blanche seemed to be giving her the cold shoulder. Did she do something to her, she didn't know of ?

"Did I do something to you ? What's wrong?"

"Ms Weasley, I'm really sorry to interrupt your very important conversation with Ms Linden here during my lesson, 5 points from Gryffindor by the way, but would you be so kind as to show us what's extraordinary about the potion I just wrote on the board ?"

Ginny was red in the face by now. She looked at his description on the board but didn't know what he wanted from her.

"I thought so. 10 points from Gryffindor and detention, Ms Weasley. Be quiet now and don't get on my nerves."

For the rest of the lesson, Ginny kept to herself and ignored the angry stares from her housemates. At the end she was close to tears, but she would never ever cry in front of Snape or anyone else in the room.

The bell rang and Ginny hurried out of the classroom, just to have Snape call her back.

"Ms Weasley, detention today during dinner. Be on time." At first she wanted to protest but then was she actually glad. This way she didn't have to put up with her classmates during dinner as well.

She made her way to Defense against the Dark Arts. Her favourite lesson. It went by smoothly and now it was time for lunch.

Ginny dreaded going there but she was quite hungry and maybe Blanche would talk to her now.

She sighed and went to the great hall. She was surprised when this time no head turned to her. She sat down next to Blanche, hoping to get some kind of reaction from her friend. But she was disappointed, because Blanche still ignored her.

At first Ginny felt hurt, but then she became angry. After all SHE was the one who was treated funny and mean from everyone in this whole damn school all morning. SHE was the one who got detention, because her friend ignored her. SHE was the one, who didn't know what the fuck she had done wrong!

Blanche looked at her at as if Ginny had slapped her.Ginny realised she had said everything aloud. Fine! She wanted to say it anyway.

Now she could see Blanche becoming angry "How dare you accuse me of beeing mean, when it was you who lied to me all the bloody time?!" She stood up and Ginny stood up as well.

"When the fuck did I lie to you? I told you everything!" Ginny was shouting by now. "Did you? Then tell me, Gin, why the hell do I have to find out from some dumb Ravenclaw, that my best friend is in an relationship with Draco Malfoy?"

The girls stood face to face, both panting from shouting at each other. At first, Ginny didn't quite get what Blanche just accused her of. But then…

"What?… I'm absolutely not dating him. Where did you hear this shit?… and _Why_ do you believe some rumor over me??"

Ginny looked around and saw that everyone was watching her. She had to get out. Why did this always happen to her?

She climbed over the bench determined to get out as fast as she could. "Fuck you, Blanche!" she shouted over her shoulder.

Angry tears now in her eyes. "And fuck you all!" She looked at the different house tables, "That's why you're treating me like this? That's why you ignore me? Because there is some fucking rumor, which says I'm dating Malfoy?… You're so ridiculous. Everyone of you!"

Then she stormed out. She never saw the eyes that followed her every move intrigued.

No no no no no no no no! This couldn' be. Did she really just make a fool out of herself in front of the whole bloody school ?

Ginny went to her dorm, crawled in her bed and closed the curtains around her. She wanted nothing more than to forget this horrible day ever happened. She wanted to wake up tomorrow, knowing this disaster was some weird dream and it never happened.

She wanted that Blanche was her friend again and she wanted to know that she did NOT just insult the whole school, including the teachers.

When she woke up again, she felt slightly better. She looked around and saw that it began to darken outside. She sighed, because she missed her afternoon lessons. But she couldn't get herself to care right now.

She looked at her watch and realized she had detention in about half an hour. She went to the bathroom to freshen up.

She grinned in the mirrow trying to reassure herself. "There's no need to be perfect when you look good."

She hoped everyone was already down for dinner. She wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone right now.

For once, luck was on her side and she made it to the dungeons unseen.

She knocked on the door to Snape's classroom. There was no response and she was just about to knock again, when the door suddenly opend. She jumped slightly and stared surprised in the face of the person she did not want to see today. Draco Malfoy.

He snatched her wrist and pulled her into the room before she had a chance to protest.

"What the fuck… Malfoy, let me go!" She freed her wrist from his grip and took a few steps backwards.

He looked her in the eye. His stare was so intense she had to look away. "Impressive speech, Weasley. Couldn't have said it much better. "You are ridiulous. Everyone of you!" Just what I've wanted to say for a long time."

"Are you kidding me, Malfoy? Where is Snape? Did he sent you to make fun of me? Is that my detention?" She looked to the wall "… just peachy" she muttered.

"Tell me, Ginny, what do you prefer? A true or a false rumor?" She didn't know what to mako of this question and she was trying to ignore his use of her frist name and that he was suddenly so close to her again, studying her face, making her nervous and tingly all over.

She swallowed "What do you mean?" For a moment she thought he smiled, but that must have been imagination. She hadn't realised she had been walking backwards until she hit the wall.

"Well, you see, I'm quite interested in you." He spoke slowly his voice husky. Ginny couldn't breath. "…and this is my twisted way of asking you to be my Girlfriend."

Her eyes became round like plates. Now she could clearly see amusement in his eyes, but as she looked even closer she could see, that he was also nervous.

Could this really be? Was Draco Malfoy really asking her to be his Girlfriend?

She studied his face, looked at his fine, blond hair, his clear, blue eyes and his pale skin. He was handsome, there was no doubt.

Her gaze landed on his eyes again and she still saw the question there. She opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was "…why me?"

He breathed deeply in before calmly answering "You kind of stood up for me. And I know you didn't really intent to, but I felt like it and that's more than some of my so called friends have ever done.

Not only today, when you told the whole school it was ridiculous to treat the girl, who's dating me badly, but everytime you told the golden trio to grow up and leave me alone, because I'm not my father, but my own person.

I think you will give me a chance. That's why I want you." He grinned to lighten the mood after this sentimental speech, "and besides, you are a real looker!"

Ginny had to grin as well. She was touched, that he thought of her as such a good person. And he thought she was pretty.

She made up her mind

"Okay." She nodded and looked him in the eye. "What? You mean..?" he looked disbelieving at her. She smiled at this. "Yes, I'll be your Girlfriend."

"Fuck all those hypocrites, who think they have the right to judge someone without even knowing them."

Now she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the classroom and in the direction of the great hall. She was determined to show everyone that she didn't care about them and what they thought of her.

She walked ahead of him, still holding his hand and when she looked back she saw a look of admiration on his face and knew, that he knew what she was up to. She blushed and he smirked slightly.

But just as she was about to open the door to the great hall, he stopped her. When she turned around to question him, she found herself suddenly in his arms with his lips all soft and warm on hers.

Her heart stopped before it began to beat even faster than before. When he pulled back, she sighed disappointedly. He chuckled and stroke a strand of her hair back. "Just didn't want our first kiss to be seen by everyone."

She smiled shyly at that. "Okay, now lets go and "fuck all those hypocrites"" She laughed as he quoted her and together they entered the great hall.

With all eyes on them, Ginny said loud enough for everyone to hear "Well, Draco, I prefer a true rumor… and after all a rumor isn't even a rumor if it isn't true. Let's give them something to talk about."

They grinned at each other before Draco gathered her in his arms again and kissed her for the second time. Ginny had to laugh and break the kiss when the pupils reacted just like expected. Draco smirked at everyone who dared to look him in the eye.

"Let's get something to eat, darling." He took her end and lead her out of the hall and to the kitchen.

When they sat there together, Ginny thought she might have just found her first true friend.

Still chewing, she said "Well, maybe I have to thank this dumb Ravenclaw, who spread the rumor after all."

"You should. Maybe I should as well, for that matter." Draco said sincerely. Ginny smiled to herself. Not this bad of a day in the end.

* * *

Well, like I said, this story didn't come out as wanted it to, but I hope you liked it nevertheless. Let me now what you think ;) 


End file.
